With This Tear
by Shadow Raven 23
Summary: Dean has been with many partners but; he has never met someone he could actually fall in love with and yet he finds it. Through Dean and his boyfriend they manage to heal each other. but Sam has other ideas to get even with Dean
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. Only thing I own is the OMC and the list of cars used from Forza 3 modded how I like em to be.

He stands 6'3" weighing 195lbs with blue eyes and light brown hair, a ripped hairy chest a V-shaped torso with a happy trail leading into his shorts, and legs are nice with thighs and calves to die for. He was also packing a very big cock into his boxers which looked like he needed a bigger size; it started happening in Middle school and by the end of 8th grade he got used to his cock looking like his boxers needed to be a bigger size

At times he has a sardonic nature, he's been lied to WAY too many times and in response he doesn't like to be fucked with. He also has a rebellious nature given the fact that he likes it and he got used to the fact that people lie to suit them

When he was twelve he got hit with a powerful lightning storm that changed his body; it let him be able to do Lightning attacks and now that he's 17 it's changing to handle Fire and Ice attacks but with Lightning being the primary power and electricity the main way to recharge. He loves to fight, to throw down but has little use or care for religion in general when it's been twisted around so many times that people forgot the original fucking message. But when his friends are in danger…you better kill him or he won't stop, won't give up and won't slow down until he's dead or whoever hurt his friends are.

He doesn't care about the law and cops he just smirks at them and at times he can get very emotional

He likes wearing Navy blue as for some whacky reason it's comforting to him: so he's wearing a navy blue muscle shirt, a hoodies/vest and had a custom designed trench coat made for him in blue/purple. As for his hair it changed to Platinum blonde but his eyes they were unnaturally blue and sporting a two day growth of his beard as it was in his original hair color.

His left ear is pierced twice with two different colored birth stones as they're the stones of two dead friends of his.

He's kept his abilities a secret as he knows exactly what kind of damage he could do if he were to lose control…so he went through it all, the abuse, the fights, the gaybashings…and he took it all knowing that if he were to snap…he could kill every single person in this town and not give a fuck about it…his only solace is that he knows when the new teacher goes to the roof to whack off and that really intense bush of his and that big cock…

It reminds him of another thing he wants…okay several things as he definitely has trust issues, he wants a relationship but is having depression and doubt issues over a lot of his life…

It's a mess: his parents gave him up right after birth…his name is the only one he knows, and even though he's intelligent he relaxes by doing poker, card games, and Pool where he can hustle people in it. With his beard showing at least two days of growth, he can pass for 27 and not be carded…and as for genetics, it made him one HELL of a shower…it's why he doesn't flaunt it…he knows people would be abusing him more over that.

Dean was aware that he was being watched and when he saw it was the student he was worried about he just continued as if he didn't know he was being watched

At night in the woods, he created an electrical Gimbal as he just let himself get sucked in and then had it start to rotate in all directions like a real gimbal would.

Usually it helped but this time it didn't.

He was distracted as he heard

"I wondered if you were hiding something." And he saw the guy just fall onto the ground groaning at that then sat up as Dean walked over to him

He could see the fear in his eyes as Dean smiled

"Relax chief…I didn't think that you were the source of the lightning powers..." Dean replied as he saw the guy just curl up

"I'm tired Dean…every day I hold back on what I could do and forced to take the abuse, the fights, the gay bashing, them nearly killing me…I put up with this for nearly four fucking years…graduation is like a week away…and I know that they're going to plan something to push me over the edge." He whispered as Dean saw the tears in his eyes then moved closer to him putting an arm around his neck

"I'm going to level with you…and tell you the truth…You know the tall guy that's 6'4 and the gym teacher?" he asked as I nodded

"That's my brother…he's worried about you as well…he knew that you were holding back for some reason…and…" then he heard

"Everything that Hollywood has done about werewolves, vamps, demons, zombies, the whole shebang are real…including the Tulpa from Texas." He replied as he realized and the guy nodded

"Yeah…I can take myself anywhere I want to go in a bolt of lightning…" and then he just lowered his head into his arms as Dean rubbed his back

"What the hell is wrong with me man? Who the hell would want to date someone like me?" he asked out loud and in general

"Jay." Dean replied as he saw Jay look at him and he could see it in Jay's eyes that he was really close to just snapping and letting go

"How about this…want to come with me and my brother on our hunting jobs?" Dean asked as Jay looked at him

"Why would you or your brother want to be with a gay guy who can do Lightning, fire and Ice?" Jay asked miserably

"Okay…you're definitely coming with us to regain your sanity." Dean stated as Jay was just miserable


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Dean was in his class as he heard the motions and sounds of a fight and when he got out there he just saw the guys just explode off of Jay

"Oh shit." Dean stated as the force of it slammed the guys HARD into the brick walls and then slumping down to the floors unconscious… Dean got to Jay and got him to calm down to try and keep him from going off the rest of the way

The next day Jay was at his locker as he saw a group of girls walking up and he was getting nervous and then just bolted as he couldn't handle it…

That's when they realized Jay was SERIOUSLY stressed out and couldn't handle High school anymore.

Dean was there with another teacher who saw it

"Jay started to have a panic attack as the girls were getting closer and then he just bolts and one of them called out to him telling him to wait but…Jay didn't."

"We just wanted to apologize to him…I know we can't expect to be forgiven for putting him through this hell for four years but…" then Dean remembered

"When I get emotional it intensifies on my moods." He whispered then when he got to Jay he saw the skies were changing color and storms were just brewing all over town

Dean opened up Jay's ride and just held his hand waiting as long as it took for Jay to recognize Dean and it took two hours as the skies were changing back to normal slowly.

Hours later Dean got Jay to go to sleep as they headed over to Jay's place to discover that his adoptive parents weren't there

They just started packing up Jay's clothes, his laptop and gear for it and the few toys he had as well as the few DVD videos he had.

Dean bagged up his shower gear as Sam walked in

"Dean…he had it worse than we did growing up. I mean he gets powers that let him do lightning and but the twist is that he knows what he could do so he just takes it, every day for four years…" Sam replied as Dean was reading something

"Not…four years Sammy…he went through this for seven years…" And then Dean threw the book in disgust

"Seven fucking years!" he yelled as Sam realized he took Jay to his heart

"Hey, we'll leave tonight." Sam replied as Dean nodded at that


	3. Chapter 3

It was two months later; as Dean and Sam were watching Jay do poker as they saw Jay toss his keys to the GTO in on the pot

Dean looked at him

"Relax, The parts alone for it is $87,940." Jay replied as the others were like raising their eyebrows and leaning their heads back basically all thinking the same thing _"FUCK ME!"_

"Besides I only need two rides." Jay replied as Dean frowned

"Why two?"

"I have a H2 SUT in Silver Ice and a Dodge Charger SRT HEMI that's an 06' in Austin, Texas." Jay replied as Dean just exhaled at that and when it got to Jay, he had one hell of a poker face that Dean and Sam admired and then Sam saw how Jay glanced at the others and then Sam realized Jay was reading their reactions

"Are you going to make your move or what?" asked another poker player as Jay just smiled then moved the rest of his cash in and then when the cards were being revealed the best hand so far was a full house and they looked at Jay as he revealed the bottom card showing he had a flush and he just took the cash and just licked his finger and just smelt it grinning

"Boy, Money Green is SURE my favorite color." He replied as Dean and Sam laughed at that while Jay put that big wad of cash

"So where's your ride?" Dean asked as Jay took Dean's keys and they followed him to the Impala as Jay drove after cleaning out the GTO and putting his bags into the Impala's trunk.

They drove for an hour and when they got to a location, Jay got out and walked over to a certain spot and then he picked up something and just yanked it revealing the ground camouflage colored tarp covering the H2 and Sam took over as Jay got in, started it up and backed it out…

Dean couldn't believe it and neither could Sam as then Jay set his laptop on the Impala's hood and then took out a device and started to go over his H2 with a fine toothed comb and then they were watching Jay just change the oil, and then just go over upgrading his ride as the kinetic powers kicked in helping to lift it up

Jay was so into what he was doing, he didn't hear Dean's moan of pleasure

And when he finished Dean's cock was hanging out of his pants not caring about the drop of cum on his pants or that his load landed on the Impala's hood next to Jay's laptop

Sam woke up hearing the sound of the H2 being set onto the ground and Dean was just enjoying that orgasm as he didn't think it was possible he could be turned on by someone wrenching a H2 but after what he saw; that orgasm was WORTH it

Then he heard

"Why were you moaning out my name?" Jay asked as he looked to see exactly why as he realized and smirked

"You got hard watching me wrench on the Hummer?" Jay asked as Dean gestured to his cock that's hanging out of his pants as if to say "Hello?"

Jay just smiled looking at Dean as he watched him lick up his own cum then Dean saw Jay grab his cock and softly stroke it making Dean's eyes look at him

"Dean, I wonder how big this monkey wrench of yours can get and I wonder if it can do a hands on inspection of my engine and get it purring like a 1965 Shelby Mustang GT500KR could in the right hands?" Jay asked in a heavy flirtation kind of way

"When…you say hands-on inspection?" Dean asked as Jay smiled at that

"Yeah…" as he could tell Dean was floored at that so he lifted up Dean's face and rubbed Dean's beard

"D?" Jay asked as Dean looked at him and all of a sudden Dean had a vision of the future seeing them live together for a long time and he knew just what to say

"Jayson I was too dumb to realize what it meant waiting for someone as everyone I've been with weren't virgins…and I know now what you're really giving me. You're inviting me to be inside of you and that's the best invitation I can think of as it really means that there's a thing for second chances and now matter how old or how jaded you are, when you meet the person you know you're going to be with for years it makes everything new, a sunset, a cheesy love song and especially sex, fucking and making love…I've never been with a virgin before and I can honestly say that I feel honored that you wanted me to deflower you. And even though I'm more nervous than you are…I have been with guys and women before but I have NEVER been with anybody that I love and in that way…it makes me more of a virgin than you are." Dean stated as Jayson was floored by this revelation

Smartly Sam had the sense to just make himself scarce as he moved the laptop off of the Impala onto the crate and then a bottle of lube, an unopened dildo and a box of condoms in Dean's size

Jay just pulled Dean into their first kiss as it was slow, intense and a LOT of tongue was involved just as Dean lead Jay to his H2 and then opened up the back door. Both of them got in as they left the door open

Dean watched Jay pull off his shirt showing his ripped lightly medium hairy body as Dean exhaled at that

"I can't believe it…" he whispered as Jay put two fingers onto Dean's lips and Dean just sucked them into his lips making Jay moan at that then Dean moved for Jay's hairy tits. He started to suck them making Jay arch up into Dean's touch and then felt Dean swirl his tongue around and softly bite and pull making him gasp.

Dean knew that Jay was liking it as he did it to the other one and then he went after Jay's hairy pits making him moan at that as Dean was loving Jay's scent: it was woodsy but to be more detailed: Juniper, cedar wood, clove, Patchouli, Sandalwood, coffee and musk… the way Dean was scenting Jay pretty much told Jay that Dean was _HORNY_ and then he opened up Jay's pants and slid them down to see just what Jay was hiding in his pants and Dean's eyes went wide

"Genetics, when I'm hard it's 11 by 6 around and since I never did the high school parties I just read sex books from Tantra, to the Karma Sutra, to Taois, to Tantric sex…" Jay replied as he saw the boxers had an arrow pointing up saying "The man" and one pointing at the fly saying "You suck and I'll watch." As he grinned and then slid them down seeing a really nice bush…as Dean just started to lick it making Jay just moan and thrust up; his need desperately being shown and then he groaned feeling Dean giving him head as he just let his hands go through Dean's hair and let Dean handle his cock as best as he could…then ten minutes into it Jay was just horny as Dean pulled back making Jay look up to see Dean get out and strip naked. Jay then leaned his head back when he saw the other door open up and grin realizing as Dean climbed in and closed the door then went 69.

Jay took Dean's half hard cock into his mouth as he started to blow him and enjoy Dean's rugged scents and that scent that smelled like strawberries

He was enjoying feeling Dean just thrust his cock in and out of his mouth while he played with Dean's hairy ass. Jay then heard the door close realizing Dean closed it

Soon he felt Dean's tongue eating and enjoying his virgin ass making Jay moan and groan on Dean's cock. Jay felt Dean's hands feeling up his hairy pecs and really get his face and tongue into Jay's virgin hole.

Jay was going crazy as he's never been eatened out before but he has used dildos which he's sure Dean noticed.

"Oh Dean! That's it! Eat me, get me ready for that big cock of yours." Jay groaned out as he felt Dean's cock hit the back of his throat and then Dean FROZE when he felt his cock going deeper into Jay's throat, and then felt his pubes mixing with Jay's bearded face and he really groaned into Jay's hole at that and went SLOW in thrusting his cock and enjoying the deep throat

…he realized that it was the dildos and BOY was he glad Jay practiced and played with them

Then Dean pulled back to feel Jay lowering his balls onto his face to be slurped, sucked and enjoyed on and then Jay was eating Dean out making him moan at that while he stroked his cock then Dean pulled back as he looked at Jay and then he grabbed the lube.

Jay was smiling at Dean as he felt Dean lube him up and Dean noticed him inhaling at that

"It's okay baby…I know it's cold…but it won't be for long." Dean replied as Jay nodded at that and then Dean was able to go slow in entering Jay's virgin hole.

Dean was feeling the virgin tightness as he really didn't want to ruin it…so he went slow and when he was inside of Jay; he closed his eyes and let his cock enjoy Jay's virgin hole by sliding in going balls deep.

He soon felt Jay's legs wrapping around Dean's waist and feeling Jay's hands on Dean's face

"Go." Jay whispered as Dean started with slow thrusts and he just kept going knowing that when the pain faded the pleasure would kick in. That's when Dean started to find and explore Jay's hot spots and when he found them, Jay moaned out Dean's name as well as tighten up his hole. Then Dean let Jay pull him into a passionate tongue kiss while Dean's cock was going at a medium speed inside of his boyfriend

Soon they were on their side as Jay's arm was around Dean's neck and Dean's free hand was stroking Jay off while his other hand was around Jay's neck.

Dean loved it as he was going slow and yeah it was incredible for them both as this…this didn't need to be rushed…and it was like they knew how the other was feeling.

Jay moved his arm and Dean's lips latched onto his sweaty pits, inhaled and enjoyed it.

Jay was just in heaven as the pleasure kicked in and he lost track of the positions they were in but he was just moaning out Dean's name as Dean was doing the same thing.

Jay realized that whoever came up with the phrase "Tempus Fugit" must have been enjoying being made love to by their significant other as he lost track of time as Dean just kept going and Dean smiled

"You came four times, every hour." He groaned out as Jay was already having intense and powerful orgasms so when Dean finally came; an hour later, He held Jay in his arms knowing this orgasm would be a bitch…and it was; as Jay let out an intense moan of pleasure and came between them…and then Jay pulled out a cigar as he unwrapped the plastic off of it, leaned up and pushed in the cigarette lighter and waited for it to heat up and when it popped out, he grabbed it; lit his cigar and then they got out just as they could hear a storm brewing and then the rain just _poured_

Then as Jay was smoking his cigar; it was wet enough to practically use the rain as a shower and so…they did…Jay was washing himself off as Dean did too

"You know I'll never be able to drive my Hummer without pitching a tent." Jay stated as Dean grinned at that

"It's worth it." Dean replied as Jay nodded at that with a smile and then Dean started to shampoo Jay's shaggy and long hair hearing Jay's moan of enjoyment at that and then Dean was enjoying it when Jay did it to him and then when they were finished the rain stopped

Jay then pulled Dean closer to him and then Dean saw fire was swirling up around him and he realized Jay was drying them off as he relaxed and then pulled his boyfriend into a tongue kiss

He didn't care that Jay was just 17…he loved him with every fiber of his being

So they were on a hunt…looking for Vampires and when he saw them he smirked as he summoned up a rain storm and let it just drench and then Sam and Dean heard Jay chanting a blessing as then the rain turned holy and Oh the screaming that they did…and then I stopped it

"NOW you are going to tell us what you know OR…watch." They saw Jay lift up his Hummer with only his hand and then set it back on the ground

"Imagine what I could do to you clowns." He stated as the Vampires looked at each other and then told us what was going on for the last FIVE months…

And then that's when Jay fell onto his knees just seeing an intense vision that was powerful

"Jay?" Dean asked as Jay stood up slowly at that and then he sighed

"Now I know why Gordon Walker was so Obsessed with Sam…and why your mom died." As Jay just flicked his wrists and they saw the Vampires just implode into a pool of blood, guts and entrails

"Looks like I won't be having anything with Red sauce for a while." Dean stated and when they got back to the motel

"What about our mom?" Dean asked

"She knew why the Yellow eyed demon picked Sam…it was written WELL before you were conceived… Sam's ultimate destiny and your ultimate destiny is familiar to you." Jay replied as Dean frowned

"It is?" He asked as Jay sighed

"Bible…any other brothers from the bible that you know that sound familiar to how you guys are personality wise?" Jay stated making them realize as their eyes went wide

"No!" he stated as Jay nodded at that

"Oh yeah…his demonic abilities are just merely suppressed heavily…if the Angels found out about it and yes Dean they're real…they will kill him in the time it takes you to roll a condom onto your hard cock. The only Demon that really knows what's going on is Azazel, or more commonly known as "Yellow eyes" and Lillith…Sam this is what your dad was so afraid of…he knew that when the time came, he knew you would willingly and freely say "Yes" to letting yourself be possessed…and Dean, he's supposed to let Mikey take over his body." Jay replied and then Jay felt it

"We have to go back…to my house…Dean: Please trust me." Jay replied as Dean could tell this was urgent and it took a few days to get there by driving so when they got there; Jay got out and went inside as they followed and then they saw it: Jay's parents in the living room smiling

Jay just contorted his jaw and soon Dean and Sam saw the "Parents" eyes go wide and look like they were choking and when he let go they saw the eyes change

"Now…that I have your undivided attention…what the FUCK are you doing in their bodies?" Jay demanded as his eyes tesla coiled but it changed from blue to red

"We knew you were powerful…we never expected you to be THIS powerful! We were going to try and seduce you into coming onto our side but the Winchesters' got to you first." She stated as Jay nodded at that and then realized

"So you ensured that my high school live would be the ultimate hell and nightmare, making sure I would be assaulted, gay bashed, nearly killed and unbelievably depressed to the point I tried to take my life FIVE FUCKING TIMES and couldn't go through with it because you wanted me to join you?" Jay stated as Sam had a feeling and saw it go to the news showing that the skies were turning black and Crimson WORLD WIDE

When they heard that

"Oh boy." Sam stated as he knew Jay was beyond pissed off

"Aw shit." Dean stated

"You know how we're in WEST Tennessee…and that there's a power plant that supplies power to _WEST_ Tennessee?" Jay started as then there was the sound of the Impala hauling ass and Jay knew that Sam and Dean were heading SOUTH and when they got to another state THEN go East

"You would really do that?"

"Let me tell you how the NRA lists it's problems for a power plant with a reactor: Stage 1: Damaged but operational. Stage 2: reduce staff to minimal numbers and scram the reactor. Stage 3: Radiation and or coolant leak, begin an evacuation of the affected area meaning EVERYONE in West Tennessee, Stage 4: Basically means BOOM! You have a limited amount of time to get the fucking problem solved or stabilized enough so that more advanced help can get there and help fix the problem. Oh say if the water in the waste pool were to start being evaporated enough to reveal the rods in the pool? That would qualify as a Stage Four problem…"

They both went

"Oh shit…"

"Oh I wanted them out of the way as I knew they would look at me differently and now I'm going to go." Jay replied as he smiled and got into his H2 and drove off

As he was heading out he contorted his jaw and saw powerful lightning bolts just rain down brutally on the town just destroying everything in it's path and then they just saw Tornadoes just ripping apart homes and they weren't the standard tornadoes, Oh no… they were the Force six or higher tornadoes…and then when it hit the gas lines it just kept feeding it till the entire town just _exploded_

The explosion kinda looked like a Mushroom cloud but just grey and black…and yeah it was on the news about how a town could just go like that and they were making sound as if it was an Act of God.

They couldn't believe the destruction of the entire city as only charred and damaged buildings were left barely standing.

Jay met up with them as he walked into the motel room and they looked at Jay

Dean knew what Jay went through, as did Sam so they didn't bitch at all about it


	4. Chapter 4

It was a year after the destruction of that town and things were going along great; Dean at Jay's request let his beard grow and agreed to stop shaving his chest hair…and then Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing

He actually heard Dean pop the question to Jayson and his own bigger shock when he heard Jay said "Hell yeah"

Sam walked in the motel room one time and heard the shower running and he took a peek in and saw it was Jay in the shower; and grinned at it

He was tired of not finding love; first he had Jessica, then she died in front of him, then next was the Werewolf girl he slept with twice, third was Ruby…I mean he could go for Ruby if he wanted to again but he wanted something else: Maybe it was the demon blood he was knocking down that Dean didn't know about but he just stripped and then he had to do it just right

As for Jay, all he saw was a blindfold sliding over his eyes as it made him smile

"Someone's horny." He replied totally unaware and then he moaned more when he felt Dean's lips kissing his neck and shoulder then he moaned more when he felt Dean's fingers sliding inside of him…

His senses were telling him something was off as Dean's fingers wasn't that thick even with two or three in him but he was ignoring it and then he leaned over more as he felt Dean eating him out

And about twenty minutes into it

Dean walked in hearing

"Come on Dean…you know damn well how I like to be fucked."

Dean then ran in and his eyes went wide seeing it

He was seeing his fiancée wearing a blindfold as he knew that Jay must have thought that Sam was Dean

"Come on Dean stop teasing me and fucking fuck me!" Jay groaned and Dean with this murderous look on his face and he just surprises Sam by slamming his head into the tile and just completely catch him off guard as he just dominated Sam's ass in the fight and the sound of Sam groaning from being hit left and right made Jay turn around carefully and yanked off the blindfold to see Bobby there with confusion on his face and then quickening realization as Bobby just handed him a towel and got him out of the shower only to feel Jay just break down in disbelief at that

And then he looked at the two brothers fighting…okay more like one brother just beating the shit out of the other

And he just went

"Fuckin'-what the fuckin' fuck- who the fuck-fuck this fuckin'-how the flying fuckety fuck did I-FUUUUCCCCKKKK!" he yelled totally pissed off and Bobby had his eyebrows raised up

"Well…that certainly illustrates the diversity of the English language." He stated

"Dean and I walked in hearing you believe that Sam was Dean." Bobby explained as Jay just wrapped the towel around his waist more as he just walked out and sat down on Dean's bed as he then heard

"You son of a bitch!" and then

"WHY!" as Sam was bloodied and having a hard time balancing but was still on his feet

"You're actually marrying _him?_ Does he know all about your whores that you slept with before you met him! When you were dead it was just US, I had to keep him from going off and venting his rage and fury on the planet! And then you come back and he forgets all about me! And then I hear that you're proposing marriage to him and then to my double shock when he agreed!"

"You want to talk about shock _Sam_…I wasn't the one who was caught raping Dean's fiancée!" Bobby stated with barely controlled fury then Sam looked and in a smirk

"I just wish you got there WHILE I was shooting my load inside of him…didn't you know? He recently found out two weeks AFTER you were dead that he's capable of male preg… and I figure this would be the ultimate version of spite…him carrying MY child."

Jay was just sitting on the bed barely listening but when he heard that last part; his eyes widened as he just got pissed

How pissed?

Bobby's cell went off as he answered it

"Hello!" He stated then relaxed when he heard the voice

"Sorry Tamara…there's a problem with the Winchesters'…what?" then Bobby walked out to see the skies were just red and black and an intense and dangerous storm was just brewing, and that the boom of the thunder overhead was enough to trip multiple car alarms at the same time…he then saw a bolt of lightning also in that same color just hit the gas station and made it explode turning it into a crater

That's when he realized and slowly looked at Jay to see his eyes just pure red with black irises and when Dean heard Bobby go

"_Ooohhh SHIT!"_

"What is it?" Dean called out as he then saw his fiancée walk in seriously pissed off as Sam started to float real close to him

"That day…when Dean was killed and taken to Hell; the ONLY thing I did was ask you to fucking hold me that night and again whenever it got tough or I missed him too much. I wanted my lover back, YOU were busy fucking with Ruby as if you were the Nymph." Jay stated pissed off

"I was jealous…of you…and of Dean: Everything he wants, he gets! Jessica died by that yellow eyed fuck, and then I slept with the werewolf chick twice and had to whack her…and then Ruby; Why is it that EVERY FUCKING time I find a girl she has to die or I have to leave her to keep her from dying! And yet nothing bad happens to you! I wanted what you want so fucking bad Dean! I wanted a LIFE at Stanford, I wanted Jessica ALIVE but NOOO you had to have me come with you just because you couldn't handle finding dad by yourself saying that you didn't want to find him alone!" Sam stated as Bobby, Jay and Dean were just looking at Sam with disgust

"D…just clear the impala of your gear and put it into my ride." Jay replied as Dean headed out with Bobby and the second they got out there

They heard Sam let out an inhuman male scream as he was being electrocuted then they heard a crash to see Sam just go FLYING out of the hotel to land hard on the ground rolling head over feet till he landed flat on his belly

Jay was still wearing that towel around his waist and then he watched Dean throw the keys to the Impala at Sam

"I never want to fucking see you again; come near me or Jay and I'll kill you! Take the Impala!" Dean stated and then he sees Jay just pull the towel open and then starts to empty his bladder all on Sam's face as he just kept going till his balls were drained while Dean grinned at that

It was an hour after Sam left and Jay was topless

"Jay…how come you didn't tell me about it?" Dean asked to see Jay looking at him

"When you came back; I was so happy to have you back that I forgot…I mean going as long as I did without was a challenge I'm not willing to go through again. And when I remembered I wasn't sure if you were up for it as I know how Hunting his important to you but I wasn't sure if you could handle knowing that I could get pregnant at any time…but if you were able to handle it and able to handle leaving this life; I already got Bela back as she's doing twenty five years to life." Jay replied as Dean frowned

"I told the FBI that Bela was responsible for the murders and had someone who could easily look like you use those latex masks and wham…they were able to realize that it was someone else so your record is clear…you could work under your name and not get any problems…Dean I love you and the matter of it is; I'm still wanting to marry you if you want to…but it's going to take some time before I'm ready again…" Jay replied as Dean nodded at that


End file.
